Synchronise
"Synchronise" is a song by INFINITE, and the third track in their third studio album, Top Seed. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 다른 점이 뭔지 숨김없이 다 말해줘 작은 하나까지 난 네게 어울리고 싶어 어느새 널 닮아 가는걸 yeah 이 감정에 어긋나긴 싫어 Yeah yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah 너에게 난 synchronize 눈부신 단 한 사람에 완벽히 들어맞게 wah 너에게만 synchronize 한 치의 오차도 안 돼 정확히 네 맘속에 wah Can you hear me Yeah yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah 끝없이 맞춰 가면 돼 하나처럼 그렇게 wah 놀라운 이 느낌 난 매일 너란 사람에 시간조차 잊은 채 빠져들어가 점점 더 분명해 헤어날 수 없어 yeah 이 사랑에 어긋나긴 싫어 Yeah yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah 너에게 난 synchronize 눈부신 단 한 사람에 완벽히 들어맞게 wah 너에게만 synchronize 한 치의 오차도 안 돼 정확히 네 맘속에 wah Can you hear me Yeah yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah 끝없이 맞춰 가면 돼 하나처럼 그렇게 wah Yeah yeah yeah 네 맘속에 Yeah yeah yeah 겹쳐질래 Yeah yeah yeah 네 맘속에 Yeah yeah yeah synchronize 내 맘을 다 synchronize 온 세상을 너 하나로 채워버린 것 같아 wah 내 모든 걸 synchronize 너란 이 끌림 baby 널 닮아버린 나잖아 믿어봐도 괜찮아 wah Yeah yeah yeah 이제는 날 Yeah yeah yeah 허락해줘 더 고민할 거 없잖아 난 네 옆에 있잖아 wah |-|Romanization= dareun jeomi mwonji sumgimeopshi da malhaejwo jageun hanakkaji nan nege eoulligo shipeo eoneusae neol dalma ganeungeol yeah i gamjeonge eogeutnagin shireo Yeah yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah neoege nan synchronize nunbushin dan han sarame wanbyeokhi deureomatge wah neoegeman synchronize han chiye ochado an dwae jeonghwakhi ne mamsoge wah Can you hear me Yeah yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah kkeuteopshi matchwo gamyeon dwae hanacheoreom geureoke wah nollaun i neukkim nan maeil neoran sarame shiganjocha ijeun chae ppajyeodeureoga jeomjeom deo bunmyeonghae heeonal su eopseo yeah i sarange eogeutnagin shireo Yeah yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah neoege nan synchronize nunbushin dan han sarame wanbyeokhi deureomatge wah neoegeman synchronize han chiye ochado an dwae jeonghwakhi ne mamsoge wah Can you hear me Yeah yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah kkeuteopshi matchwo gamyeon dwae hanacheoreom geureoke wah Yeah yeah yeah ne mamsoge Yeah yeah yeah gyeopchyeojillae Yeah yeah yeah ne mamsoge Yeah yeah yeah synchronize nae mameul da synchronize on sesangeul neo hanaro chaewobeorin geot gata wah nae modeun geol synchronize neoran i kkeullim baby neol dalmabeorin najana mideobwado gwaenchana wah Yeah yeah yeah ijeneun nal Yeah yeah yeah heorakhaejwo deo gominal geo eopjana nan ne yeope itjana wah |-|English= Tell me without hiding anything what our differences are For every little thing, I want to be on the same page as you Suddenly, I’m resembling you, yeah I don’t want to stray from this emotion Yeah yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah To you, I synchronize So I can fit perfectly To the one dazzling person Only to you, I synchronize Can’t have a single error Accurately, in your heart Can you hear me Yeah yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah I just need to adjust endlessly So we can become one You give me this amazing feeling every day I’m falling for you, not even knowing how time passes It’s clear, I can’t escape, yeah I don’t want to stray from this love Yeah yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah To you, I synchronize So I can fit perfectly To the one dazzling person Only to you, I synchronize Can’t have a single error Accurately, in your heart Can you hear me Yeah yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah I just need to adjust endlessly So we can become one Yeah yeah yeah in your heart Yeah yeah yeah I want to overlap Yeah yeah yeah in your heart Yeah yeah yeah synchronize All my heart, I synchronize Feels like the whole world Is filled with only you All of me, I synchronize Your attraction baby I have resembled you now You can trust me Yeah yeah yeah now Yeah yeah yeah allow me No need to hesitate I’m right in front of you Category:Songs